The invention pertains to a lock of the type indicated in the introductory clause of Claim 1. So that the closing stirrup seated on the one part can be adjusted with respect to the locking element attached to the other part, the closing stirrup consists of two distance-variable components. The one component is fastened to the one part and is therefore referred to as the xe2x80x9cfastening elementxe2x80x9d. The other component has a xe2x80x9cstirrup elementxe2x80x9d, which has not only a web but also two sidepieces, which are parallel to each other. A regulating element, which consists of a setscrew, is used to adjust the distance; the actuating point of this element is easily accessible from the area of the web of the stirrup. The setscrew has a right-handed and a left-handed external thread, and corresponding internal threads complementary to these are provided in the two components.
The known lock of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,364 A) is used to attach panels in aircraft. The fastening element consists of two stationary guide sleeves in the panel frame, spaced a certain distance apart, in which the two sidepieces of the associated stirrup element are longitudinally guided. The ends of the two sidepieces are connected by a rung, in which one of the internal threads for the setscrew is provided. This rung is located on the side of the stirrup web (i.e., the web which cooperates with the locking element) which is opposite the side on which the two guide sleeves seated in the panel frame are located. The other internal thread for the setscrew is located between the guide sleeves. The setscrew is located in the same plane as the two stirrup sidepieces, for which reason its actuating point is aligned with the stirrup web and is therefore difficult to access for actuation. Another disadvantage is that the setscrew can shift in an uncontrolled manner in the two internal threads, as a result of which the distance between the two components changes. This lock cannot be used for the flaps of automotive body parts.
Distance-variable closing stirrups are also known in locks of a different type. In one case (U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,923 A), a rotationally actuatable worm and a worm gear, which engages with a threaded shaft, are used as the regulating means. The threaded shaft is permanently connected to the closing stirrup. This lock is bulky and requires expensive components.
The locking plate which works together with a flap locking bar of another, different type of lock (U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,071 A) is designed as an L-shaped piece of metal sheet or plate. Whereas the one sidepiece of the L has an opening which cooperates with the locking bar, the other sidepiece of the L is guided with freedom of longitudinal movement in a base attached to the flap and has a linear row of parallel slots extending transversely to the direction of displacement. These slots engage in the threads of a screw, which is supported rotatably in the base. The actuating end of this screw projects out from the base next to the locking plate. As a result, the unit is quite tall. The screw thread does not always engage reliably in the slots, for which reason a spring-loaded pin is provided to improve the engagement. The screw cannot permanently secure the position of the locking plate after the plate has been adjusted.
The invention is based on the task of developing a reliable lock of the type indicated in the introductory clause of Claim 1 which is easy to adjust after installation. This is achieved according to the invention by the measures listed in the characterizing clause of Claim 1, to which the following special meaning attaches:
In addition to the setscrew, the invention also uses another screw between the stirrup element and the fastening element; after the setscrew has been adjusted, the additional screw creates pretension between these two components. As a result of this pretension, the adjusted distance is locked in. This screw therefore serves as a securing element for a defined position of the stirrup web with respect to the lock element cooperating with it. A rotary latch can be used as the lock element. From the perspective of the web, the stirrup element is located between the guides in front of the fastening element. The fastening element has fastening points at the base so that it can be attached to one of the two parts, which consist here of a flap part and a body part. The actuating point of the setscrew and the actuating point of the screw functioning as a securing element can be on opposite sides of the distance-variable web and are therefore always easy to access for the adjustment and locking-in operations.